Recently, as distribution of an electronic device, such as a high definition digital Television (TV), a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), and a portable broadcasting apparatus, expands, interest in a digital broadcasting system for providing various broadcasting services increases.
A transmission frame in a broadcasting system of the related art includes a synchronization channel for frame synchronization, a control channel including control information related to an important parameter of a physical layer and actual data, and a data channel via which actual broadcasting data is transmitted. Since the broadcasting system of the related art is a one-way communication system mainly for a downlink, it does not consider Acknowledgement (ACK) signal transmission.
However, recently, there has been an increase in interest in a two-way broadcasting communication system that provides improvements over a one-way communication system by collecting data from users to provide a better broadcasting service.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and an apparatus for transmitting ACK related information used for reception of an ACK signal via a control channel and transmitting an ACK signal within a transmission frame at a transmitter of a broadcasting system.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.